films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Splatter and Dodge
Splatter and Dodge (collectively referred to as "Splodge") were Diesel 10's bumbling minions. Bio Splatter and Dodge are 2 diesel shunters who, at 1 point, worked alongside Diesel 10. Diesel 10 referred to the 2 as "Splodge," claiming that he didn't have time to say both names. Diesel 10 wanted to rid the railway of steam engines, and Splatter and Dodge were complacent with his plans, regularly keeping a lookout for their boss and being present when he was scheming. The 2 eventually grew tired of their boss, however, and when he tried to chase down Lady and Thomas, they refused to follow him. What happened to them after that is unknown. Persona Both engines are simple-minded, awkward, cowardly and tend to banter. Splatter is the more talkative of the 2, while Dodge is more intelligent. Although Percy fears them, they don't have the intelligence or villainy to match Diesel 10's. They enjoy watching Diesel 10's plans backfire, but are also prone to making a mess of things. Despite initially siding with Diesel 10, they seem reluctant to destroy a fellow engine, even a steam engine, and eventually abandon Diesel 10 in the end. Basis Splatter and Dodge are based on BR Class 08 Diesel shunters, modified without ladders going up each side of their fronts, unlike the other Class 08 diesels, Diesel, The Diesel Shunter, 'Arry, Bert, Paxton and Sidney. Livery Splatter is painted purple and grey while Dodge is painted olive and grey. Both are heavily weathered, and both have their names painted on their sides in white. Appearances Splatter and Dodge only appeared in Percy Takes the Plunge Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Trivia *A behind the scenes picture shows Splatter and Dodge without their names painted on. *In an SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, it is revealed that Splatter and Dodge's models never came back from Canada after the filming of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *Splatter and Dodge's television series models don't have handrails, yet some of their merchandise lines do, possibly modelling after the character of the same class, Diesel. *In the original script: **Splatter and Dodge never turned on Diesel 10. Instead, George, who was to be 1 of Diesel 10's henchmen, turned on them, causing them to rush at him, only to smash into each other and derail. In another version of the script, they were trapped in a siding when Junior, helped by George, pushed a large boulder down into their path. **Another difference from the original script was that their boss referred to them as Spladge instead of Splodge. *Early concept artwork shows that Splatter was going to have black and yellow hazard stripes along the lower portion of his body, and Dodge was going to have handrails on his running plate. In addition, both were drawn with significantly different facial features to 1 another. *In the Hebrew version, Splatter was called "Spotter", so Diesel 10 referred to them as "Spodge". Gallery ThomasandtheMagicRailroad230.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad32.png|Splatter and Dodge covered in sneezing powder ThomasandtheMagicRailroad100.png|Splatter and Dodge at the smelters ThomasandtheMagicRailroad436.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1205.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1485.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad456.png Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwaySplatterandDodge.jpg|Wooden Railway BandaiTECSplatter.png|Bandai TEC Splatter BandaiTECDodge.png|Bandai TEC Dodge SplatterTradingCard.png|Trading Card Splatter DodgeTradingCard.png|Trading Card Dodge Category:Characters with one appearance Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:Thomas and Friends diesel locomotives Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki